narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chunin Exams: Beginnings
Spring is upon the village of Konoha. Everywhere, there are new beginnings. New flowers and plants, new birds and animals, and new ninja. Dozens of teams from a handful of villages are arriving here in the week prior to the biannual Chunin Exams, in order to acquaint themselves with their accommodations and the sights of the Village Hidden Among the Leaves. Here, these youths will face numerous trials on their quest to ascend above their rank, to achieve the respect and recognition of their peers and superiors, to become Chunin. Of course, Genin aren't the only people in attendance. Over fifty lords from various lesser nations are attending to view the event, along with a dozen who represent the greater nations. Many unnamed patrons (merchants and businesspersons, heads of organizations, and military representatives) are also attending to use the event as an opportunity to cut deals, pass money, and trade information. And, of course, thousands of civilians also arrive at the village in order to enjoy the spectacle. Only a few hundred of the highest bidders will be allowed to view the finals, but with so many merchandise shops, food stands, and live performances being hosted, there is no end of entertainment for the observant excitement-seeker. This Chunin Exam is more important than any other since its conception during the Yondaime's reign; it is the first Biannual Chunin exam that has been hosted since the attack of the Jūbi. An entirely new crop of ninja, many from villages that were devastated in the war, are arriving to prove the worth and skill of their villages. Hopes are riding high, as the first few teams arrive at the gates of Konohagakure. Lights, the City Kisei cranes his head back as far as he can. His sharp teeth are utterly exposed by his gaping mouth- he's completely failed to disguise his wonder at the sight of a great ninja village. The towering heads of the former Kages bear witness to the glory of their descendent's accomplishments. Tall buildings thread throughout the valley, with massive trees interspersed. The chaotic tableau of interconnecting structures is asymmetric, and yet visually appealing. In the fading afternoon light, the orange faces glow with the light of the setting sun, and bear a stark contrast to the fading blue sky and glimmering starry night to come. Kumogakure has got nothing on this place... Kisei grimaces at the thought. He loves his village, and the fortune that was doled out to it irritates him. Why was Konoha left intact, while my village was decimated? Why was Konoha spared? Kisei frowns, and quietly comments, "It isn't fair- Oof!" He has the wind practically knocked out of him as a traveler bumps into him from behind, bowling him over onto the dusty road. A fairly large teen bellows after the toppled over shinobi "Watch where you're going you piece o' trash!" the teen in question was dressed in the black flak jacket of Otogakure, apparently, this relatively new nation handed this sort of equipment out to regular genin, a most uncommon development when compared to the other villages. Otogakure, like many lesser villages left in the wake of the fourth war had taken steps in order to attempt to claim the title of the fifth great shinobi village, by taking the spot for the mostly decimated village of Kumogakure. His features were somewhat on the rough side, and it was plain that he was at the later stages of puberty unlike most of the contestants of this years Chūnin Exams. However, despite his appearance and rough demeanor it was hard to feel threatened by his presence, there was a saying that only small dogs barked, and it seemed to be a tight fit for this particular case. The guy wore most of his shinobi weaponry out in full view as if to convey the silent message of "I'm dangerous", it was a bit pathetic really. He seemed to be accompanied by two women, yet another rarity considering how genin teams tended to be split up into teams composed of two boys and a single girl. One of the ladies appeared somewhat dispassionate about the whole thing, and kept silent for now. The other one however, a rather pretty young woman with an unusually well-developed bust let out a startled shriek as she saw Kisei falling onto the road. Without even a moment to spare she had immediately hoisted up a few tissues from her cleavage along with.. bandages? Before she ungracefully plumped down on the road beside Kisei, seizing a hold of his arm before she took a few tissues and rubbed away any spots of grime or dirt from his face while apologizing rudely for her companions uncouth behavior. The rather dispassionate woman not far behind, Hibiki Fuka, watched on in irate confusion. Looking on from a distance, crossing both arms to represent the agitation she felt with in. With peach colored skin, bright red eyes, and long black hair, pulled into a long ponytail. Her dark flack jacket, resembling that of most Oto nin was worn atop of a dark grey trench coat, pockets adorning several places on the attire. Not to bad on the eyes, with a fair complexion, but nothing in comparison to her rather clingy comrade ahead. Too serious, too dark in relation to miss huggy sunshine... And to think, Hibiki was enjoying a reasonably peaceful stroll till this... Abruptly, she snapped her words together towards her female team mate, "Shiyo, stop flirting with every man you see... especially one that... unappealing." gazing towards Kisei, noting the goofy hair and the slouched physique. Nothing impressive in her eyes, always making sure to keep her attitude open and direct. "Ow. Ow. OW DAMNIT! You melon-breasted woman, what the hell are you doing to my skin?! If I wanted you to rub me down with sandpaper, I'd have asked you. Get off me, or I'll-" Kisei's tirade is prematurely ended as the back end of a massive fist connects with his face and sends him sprawling several feet away. He's completely knocked out. The massive hand belongs to a huge arm, which belongs to a still more gigantic, muscular body. Koji Ishirou draws his vein-filled, meaty limb back into the folds of his robes. The clothes conceal most of his body, but do little to disguise the powerful physique beneath. Only his bulging, vacant eyes, eyes that are framed in a permanent frown, are visible to scrutiny. His deep voice resonates across the road. "Don't go picking up trash off the ground... trash should be thrown away." With all the grace of an obese bear, Koji plods towards the gate. It's hard to believe someone as young as him could be so physically powerful. At only age 15, his physical power exceeds most Jonins'. "Another team? Hmm... this will be interesting. The question is how ruthless are those from the revived Sound Village? They would be easy targets if we wished to attack..." began a Sunagakure Jōnin in a beige flak jacket. "Their stances are not threatening or poised to attack. There's no killing intent either." piped up a young boy, seemingly a Genin in loose clothing, with a shock of white hair and a pair of swords in his sash. Another boy, dark-haired and dark-eyed, wearing an old-fashioned high-collared coat, fingered a pair of shuriken as he spoke in a low and deadly voice. "We could kill them right here." "Sound betrayed us fifteen years ago. I don't trust them now." whispered another boy, crouching and sifting sand through his fingers. Holding out his arm in a gesture to stop, their sensei halted their threatening movements. "We do not need to expose ourselves. We should continue to scout out the competition." "Let's go." And Team Sunayoshi disappeared in a Sand Body Flicker Technique. Kisei winces and leans up. With a curse or three, he snaps his broken nose back into alignment, wipes away the blood and gets to his feet. Staring at the retreating backs of the team from Otogakure, a grin slowly begins to steal across his face. An invisible thread of chakra connects Kisei to the lumbering behemoth of a Genin. As the blow was struck to Kisei, he slipped a puppet spider the size of a small coin into Koji's robes. Now all I have to do is wait for him to be alone... A loud stomach growl finishes his train of thought for him, ...and get something to eat. Genki's Investigation Genki threw his head to the side, giving him a clear view of Konohagakure's river, gleaming in the sunlight and heat. He was bored. Nothing here interested him, and all he had to do was walk around. Why cant the exams start already!? he thought as a scowl consumed his broad face. As he turned around the corner, and passed the BBQ store, he saw a glimpse of movement through the trees. Overwhelmed by curiosity and the sudden urge to explore, the muscular boy leaped over the oiled wooden fence, ignoring the many eyebrows raised. He landed in the branches of an oak tree, copping a mouthful of small leaves and twigs. Spluttering, Genki looked northwards. Ahead of him was a small but spacious training field. With a closer inspection, Genki saw two genin wearing sand village garbs sparring together. They must be here for the exams! Genki confirmed. This is my chance to get some background information. Katsu! One boy had ruffled white hair that swayed as he dodged a blow, and the other had unmistakable purple eyes and long-ish black hair. Both were sweating heavily and appeared to be equals in their kenjutsu. They looked strong, which overjoyed Genki, as he loved tough opponents. "Is that all you've got?" yelled the white haired boy. "Try me!" responded the purple eyed genin as he thrusted his wooden sword forwards, catching the other boy on the gut. "Ugh.." The stabbed boy recoiled. "Let's have a break Sunate". "Raimei". Sunate Nikakusa said, suddenly serious. "I know". Raimei responded. Before he could react, the two ninja threw a shuriken each towards the tree Genki was sitting in. Genki lept out, avoiding the stars. There was a moment of silence. "We'll be going now." Sunate said, eyeing Genki cautiously. When they were gone, Shinju Kōseki leaped towards him. "You spied on participants...without me." She stated, twitching her eye. "Oh no." Genki backed away. "Why.. Why me!!" He cried as she smashed his head in. How to Handle a Troublesome Woman Team Karui It's the most ridiculous thing to do; but no matter, Izaya Yashin has a leash tied around his neck like he's some sort of dog. It was his sensei who forced him to, but it was Nikkotama Byakko's idea, knowing that the lazy boy would be sneaking away again — like he usually does — whenever he feels like it. However, it doesn't bother the boy too much because it's really soft and it feels like it's not even there. His sensei really knows how to pick items such as these. Karui was hesitant when she was going to get food for her team, but when she thought about Nikkotama, Karui decided to entrust Izaya to her. She's responsible enough to handle the excessive childishness. But there's something she doesn't know. She doesn't know that when she does finally leave, something much more ridiculous happens when she's finally out of her team's sight. "Tamatama," Izaya says, looking a bit amused as he back at her. "What are you doi—?" "Shut up," Nikkotama orders even before he could finish his sentence. She has her eyebrows ceased together in concentration, and she has that look that she's actually enjoying herself. Their other teammate, from beside them, slightly had the same amused expression as the lazy boy as they looked at the redhead. "What are you doing at my b—?" Izaya tries to continue. "I said shut up," Nikkotama huffs, glaring at him this time with narrowed gray-colored eyes. "Horses don't talk! Now walk, horse." "You heard her." Shichirou smirks and Izaya just has that dazed look in him. Somehow, whenever Nikkotama sees Izaya, she always snaps due to irrelevant reasons. Because she's short-tempered and the simple sight of him makes her remember at how he's so oblivious from her feelings, she couldn't help but get suddenly mad. Thus, she decided that Izaya shall be her horse — not that Izaya even minded, anyways. She's light. And it's not like he's going to lose something. Gain is the most appropriated word, because he sure gained a held-back laugh from Shichirou. "You really do look like a horse with that lease on you, Izaya," Shichirou remarks and Nikkotama unconsciously smiles at the words. Izaya, on the other hand, unintentionally ignores him with a daydream. Countless of people have looked at them, wondering what on earth has these genin's minds had become? Potatoes for brains? Determined expressions for ridiculously serious ones? Indeed this was a very odd group. Maybe they should've been called Odd Team instead because they really suited it. But somehow, the way the eyes that looked at their direction followed them annoyed the redhead in the group. Does she have to poke their eyes or something just so they would look away? She'd do something like that if that's how it works. Because of the rising irritation, the two are forced to walk away from the people by the only girl present in the team. And this day is strange — very, very strange. Why? Because Nikkotama is oddly quiet. She's not supposed to be the quiet one. That's Shichirou's job. She's the one who rants about every little thing that have little importance. She's the one who always nags and complains about the most irrelevant of situations. But why is she so quiet? When they reach a certain almost-empty street in Konoha, that's when someone decided to talk. "I'm getting tired of walking around," Shichirou lies. "Then ride behind me," Nikkotama half-heartedly suggests, not really meaning what she just said. However, although knowing that, Shichirou decides that he should — just to know what would happen to Izaya if he does. He's quite the curious fellow. A shadow of a smile creeps on his lips, and without warning, he leaps and lands right behind Nikkotama. Nikkotama shrieks at the sudden action, and Izaya's eyes widens as it snaps him out of his daydream. The outcome is expected: they all fall down towards the ground in a heap. And for the first time of the day, something really interesting happened. A very awkward position . . . "This isn't my fault," Shichirou immediately says as soon he feels her shaking from underneath him. He daren't move that moment despite how inappropriate their position they may be. And then as if noticing it for the first time, a little tingle of pink made itself known before he quickly pulled away his hands away from where he had just grabbed onto — one of the only things that proves that she's really a girl and not a brute man in disguise. But she does nothing. She doesn't yell and try to beat the shit out of him like what he had expected. And that's when a little smile begins to play on his face when he begins to realize that the fall had just forced her head to smack onto Izaya's face. Shichirou lowly whistled. "Y-y-y-yo-yo-yo-you-you-you—" Nikkotama ridiculously tremors as she tries to say it. Her face was a horrifying white as her mouth is hung open from shock and bewilderment. And there, just at the right side side of her forehead, a nerve violently twitched. Here it comes, Shichirou thought. "YOU—YOU FUCKING BEASTS!!" Ah, now there it is. The first real curse of the day. Wait — what? Beasts? That's plural. Does that mean— "I don't give free touches, fool!" Nikkotama yelled as her usual angry expression finally emerged from her face. It's been awhile, both boys thought. It isn't the same if she's not angry. Shichirou playfully raised his hands in surrender, Izaya, on the other hand, laughs madly and grins like some sort of maniac. "Oh, this is amaz—" He dodged the fist aimed at him. "Nice try, Tamatama." "SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING MANIAC!" she shrieks. She feels so angry, so angry that she literally wants to rip off her hair and force Izaya to eat it. Her eyes savagely twitches towards him, almost popping a vein in supreme anger. "YOU FUCKING, FIRST KISS STEALING, LITTLE MANIAC!" Izaya dodges the obvious from Nikkotama that came at him in series and he's confused. "Why are you mad at me?" "Shut the fuck up and take my fist!" she yelled, frustrated and also angered. "But—" he begins, but when a fist collided on his right cheek, he's stopped. "Damn! Woman, you can hit." "Because you stole her first kiss, baka. That's why she's mad," Shichirou says in the background with a sigh. But it's still noticeable that he's amused and a little bit grad that Nikkotama has forgotten she he had had a handful of her something. She turns to Shichirou, and was about to do what she wants if it weren't for Izaya hugging her from behind. "Don't do such manlish things, Nikko-chan. It makes you look bad — less feminine then you already are," he tisks. "And what about the first kiss? It wasn't my fault—" "SHUT UP!" Nikkotama screams, and this time, she wants to his Shichirou for being specific, but also, rewinding from last time, had had a handful of her something. "Me?! I wouldn't dare to touch, Tamatama. She's not my style — too flat-chested," he answers. "Besides, you're one sneaky man, Shichi-chan, putting all the attention on your partner." Nikkotama's anger only fuels at the boy's conversation and she feels herself shaking harder than the first time. From anger, from humiliation, from a little heart-break, from ALL those fucking words; Nikkotama flares in rage. She's about to open her mouth to rant again, but Shichirou suddenly gives her a kiss and Nikkotama stands silent. Shichirou shrugs. "See? This is the easiest way to shut a woman up." Izaya looks amazed. "Oh, I've learned something new. Interesting. I will try it out next time." Nikkotama would've blushed at what he'd just said, but all she could do is look down. She silently begins to shake more — shake in fury as a shadow cast down on her eyes. She looks down and her hand fists so hard that she thought it's going to break. Her breathing flares, and finally she looks at them with the most ferocious look in her gray eyes. "Uh, oh. I know that look," Izaya exclaims as he slowly begins to slowly back away, but the leash that protests on letting him move further than where he is now. However, the leash can easily be cut. So Izaya does, using his beloved butterfly knife before he immediately hides behind Shichirou whom had distanced himself as well. "You're in trouble, love," Izaya whispers in Shichirou's ear. "IZAYA! SHICHIROU! YOU LITTLE SHITHOLES!" One Ramen to Go Kisei finds himself standing in front of a restaurant... but the word "restaurant" is a poor description of the place. The sprawling complex takes up multiple stories and spans most of a single block. Ichiraku Ramen, as it's called by the locals, has been in operation for nearly thirty years. It's owner, Ayame Ichiraku, is the third in her family line to own and manage the restaurant, and in her time it has greatly expanded. Partly this is because of Hokage Naruto's patronage; he often hosts meetings and parties here, and makes large contributions for personal accommodations. The entire third floor of the restaurant is reserved for his personal use and for Konoha official business. The lion's share of the success of this business, however, falls squarely on Ayame's strong, feminine shoulders. Her business sense and natural charm have made her forefathers' smalltime business into a great legacy. The bright scintillating light, harmonious music, and a delicious smells spill out of the open windows of Ichiraku Ramen and into the streets surrounding it. Kisei salivates in anticipation, and his left hand begins pawing his pockets for money in desperation. Of course, this is a futile gesture; Kisei ran out of funds for food on the road two days prior. He'd been surviving on a diet of wild potatoes since... Well... no matter. I'll just have to think of something. Kisei walks out of the shadowy street and into the interior. He almost has to shield his eyes from the brightly glowing lanterns adorning the ceiling, as he winds his way around the crowded interior. At first he isn't sure what he's looking for... with so many customers, who would miss a single bowl? He spends the next fifteen minutes bumping into patrons in an attempt to snatch a half-eaten bowl of food, to no effect. Kisei has sorely underestimated the speed of the waitresses and busboys. They secure the dirty dishes and clean the tables with a ninja-like speed and determination. Almost ready to give up, Kisei spies an unprotected ramen bowl on a table on the third floor. Stealthily, he makes his way to the prize, only needing to duck under a velvet rope up the stairs to his destination. After looking around him fearfully, he ducks under the table and begins chowing down. In moments, however, he begins hearing approaching voices over the ruckus of the music. Shit. Team Sunayoshi Sand in the hand One day has ended and another is beginning, nightfall has came and gone. The sky lightens as it becomes dawn with the sun peaking its head over the great land. As it rises upon the earth its light beams through a window, of a house within Konohagakure and hits a sleepy young man in the face. This boy was Shōju Hyūga, His eyes agitated by the light begins to slowly open, first his right eye then his left, his eyelids half open as he awakens to another day. He then covers his whole body with his blanket trying to shield himself from the oncoming day. With a few passing hours he jumps up and kicks off the blanket from his bed "Ughhhh im gonna be late" says Shōju he gets up and quickly starts rummaging through his closet trying to find some clothes to wear. He puts on what he can find doesn't even bother trying to go through his door, he instead jumps out of his second story window and falls to the ground landing safely on his two feet. He then starts running through the streets seeing all the villagers walking about doing their own business. After a quick journey through the village he arrives at a little empty field in the middle of the woods. It has a little pound withing it, not even that big. He looks around hoping to find his team "All man dont tell me im early, why did i wake up this early. UHHHHHHHHHHHH IM SUCH A LOSER" He Yells to the world. He then begins to sit on the ground as he waits for the rest of his team to arrive for that days training session.